Tumblr JohnLock Exchange, Roommate
by R.L BlackRose
Summary: Teen!Lock, AU, Fluff, OneShot: Sherlock is lonely, in a boarding school- at least, until he meets a "JW" in the school chatroom. Who is JW, and perhaps more importantly- who will his new roommate be? For thehappyfolk on Tumblr!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is for the "Johnlock Exchange" on Tumblr, for thehappyfolk. Sorry that it's not my **_**best**_** work- I was a little short on inspiration!- but thehappyfolk, I hope you like it anyway! XD**

**(If anyone reads this and (somehow) wants to read more Johnlock from me, I'm working on a fic by the name of, "Don't Leave"! It's still in progress, though- and I know how much that can frustrate people! ^_^")**

**ENJOY~ :DDD**

Sherlock sighed irritably, feeling once again the light tap of a hand on his shoulder. He decided not to turn around, and looked back at his notes.

The tap came again, this time a little harder. "Sherlock…" Irene cooed. "Turn around, Sherlock…"

"No."

She huffed in frustration. "Sherlock…"

He turned just a little, just enough to give her a stern look. His decision seemed to backfire, though- Irene smiled widely, in a way that distinctly reminded him of a cat.

"What?" he hissed.

"You know what I want to do?" she purred. "I want to have you on your desk until you _beg_-"

"Mr. Holmes, Ms. Adler?" Mrs. Hudson called from the front of the room, "Is there something you'd like to say to the class?"

Irene slid back into her chair. "No, Mrs. Hudson." She said through a smile. Then, turning, she winked back at Sherlock.

Sherlock turned back to the front of the class, brow furrowed. Feeling her eyes boring into the back of his head, he shifted uncomfortably, banishing the thought and turning back to his notes.

"Now, everyone turn to page four." Mrs. Hudson said. "John, would you like to read the first paragraph out loud?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock sat at his desk, hands neatly pressed together under his chin. His computer was open in front of him, bathing his face in its eerie neon glow.

Fifteen years old, he'd been sent by his parents to this huge boarding school, filled with creaky wooden floors and dusty windows. They thought that he wasn't getting along with his classmates- which was an understatement- so now, here he was. They thought that he would benefit from a fresh new start, a clean slate.

They were wrong.

The only person that seemed to notice him at all was Irene, and she was- well, Irene. Then, there was his dorm mate, but he was switching to a dorm nearer to his classes now. All he needed was to find a dorm mate who was a good replacement for him, and he would be gone.

Sherlock didn't like meeting new people. He had to admit, though, at least it was an interesting development in his life- a life that, increasingly, seemed pretty repetitive and boring.

He clicked on the internet icon on his computer, and watched as the window expanded to fit the screen. Then, he clicked on the link that would take him to the school's chat website. It was one of the only websites allowed, a fact that he deeply resented. But in the end, he needed someone to tell about his ideas, about his thoughts.

He entered the chatroom.

~SH has joined the conversation~

Is anyone there? –SH

Oh, look who's showed up again. The genius! –AN

Oh, Great. –SD

Hey, Sherlock. What's going on? –GL

I think I've discovered a new theory, for science. –SH

Nice, just what we need. Another 'brilliant new theory'. Woooo. -SD

Good 4 u! Ur soooo smart! U get a trophy! –AN

Your attempts at sarcasm bore me. –SH

Hey, freak. How do we know that you didn't copy it out of some book somewhere? –SD

Oh, for goodness' sake- do you want to hear it, or not? –SH

Come on, guys- as long as it helps us on that test… -GL

He could be lying to us, you know. Making us all fail. –SD

Yeah! –AN

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration. _Idiots._ Suddenly, though, he heard a slight 'beep', and he leaned forward.

~JW has joined the conversation~

_JW?_ Sherlock thought, cocking his head. _Who's that?_ In his mind, he went over all the people he knew in his head. Unfortunately, since the year had just begun, he didn't really know any of the new kids' names.

"All right, JW," Sherlock mused, clasping his hands together under his chin, "What have you got to say?"

Hey guys, who's JW? –GL

Beats me. –SD

Who cares? –AN

Hey. –JW

Ah, he has spoken! –AN

Hey, JW. How are you doing? –GL

You were talking about… a theory? SH, right? –JW

Sherlock leaned forward, a smile creeping onto the corner of his lips. At least _someone_ had a grain of common sense!

Yes. It is concerning silicon-based life forms. –SH

Well, that sounds pretty interesting- care to explain? –JW

Awww, look! They're friends now, isn't that cute? –AN

Don't trust him, JW. Not for a second. –SD

Guys… -GL

Can you open a private chat? –JW

Sherlock clicked around a bit, and made a private chat room.

~Private chat: SH, JW~

Hey, it's me again –SH

Hello, SH! You were saying? –JW

Sherlock chewed on his lower lip for a second, thinking about what to reply. Here was someone who actually listened, for once- what was he supposed to say?

Never mind that- who are you? –SH

JW is typing…

Sherlock waited. It seemed to be taking an unusually long time, seconds squeezing past like honey, and then-

Eh… I'll tell you some other time. –JW

He could feel the sides of his chest collapse as he hammered a reply into his keyboard.

What do you mean? Why not now? –SH

I don't see why I should! –JW

Because if you don't, I'll find out anyway. –SH

Will you? Well, that's very interesting. Good luck with that. –JW

No, I'm serious! It's quite simple, actually. I can already tell some things about you. –SH

Oh, can you? –JW

Sure. I can tell that you're one of the new students- you didn't know who any of us were, but you did know that there was the possibility of a private chat. You've been in a different school with the same internet system, haven't you? Another boarding school? -SH

All right, what else? –JW

_Uh…_ Sherlock thought for a while, drumming his fingers on his laptop.

You're in my science class- or, at least, at my level. That's how you knew about silicon-based life forms. –SH

Okay. Is that all? –JW

Yes, I do think so. –SH

So, what you've learned is that I could be a new student in any of the three science classes that are held at our level at this school. Who would you ask about me? You'd have to stand at the door of each science class and ask every single person who walks past if they're me. Or question people. Or both. But you don't really have a great relationship with the people here, do you? –JW

…well. –SH

-sorry, I'm a bit callous right now- I'm just a bit on edge. That was amazing, though. –JW

Sherlock felt a bit of a warm glow starting in his chest, just a small flicker.

That's all right. Hey, should I tell you my theory now? –SH

I'd love to hear it. –JW

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later, Sherlock was lying in bed, pondering this new development in his life.

A _friend_?

He closed his eyes, banishing the thought. No, not a friend- Sherlock Holmes does not have friends. Sherlock just has enemies, and boredom, and…

His mind slipped away, thoughts slowly dropping away until he was asleep.

Sherlock looked in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt. This morning was a special morning. This morning, he was on a _mission_.

"You can't hide forever, JW." He muttered to himself. "Not from me."

"Hey, are you done?" his roommate called. "You're going to be late! Oh- and I've swapped with someone else! He'll be here today, in the afternoon!"

"Fine." Sherlock said. He turned swiftly and went out the door, mood dampened just a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sherlock stumbled through the door of his dorm, going straight to his computer.

Nothing! No one knew this 'JW' person. He had asked and asked and asked, to no avail. It was driving him crazy.

Once he had entered the chat room, he pounded a question into his keyboard.

Is JW there? –SH

Aw, does someone have a crush? –AN

Shut up. Is JW here? –SH

I don't know, haven't heard from him. Why? –GL

Sherlock huffed in exasperation, rubbing his temples. Was he alone again? Was someone playing with him? No, he-

~JW has joined the conversation~

If Sherlock could've melted on the spot, he would have. His heart beating quickly, he typed back a reply.

Private chat? –SH

~Private Chat: JW, SH~

Hey. Any luck discovering who I am? –JW

No one knew you yet. Give me a few days, and I'll find out. I have more important things to worry about right now, you know. –SH

Such as? –JW

New roommate. Soon. –SH

What, did you kill off your current one or something? –JW

No, he's just moving. But I really don't like new roommates. –SH

Why? –JW

They tend not to like me either. Or enjoy my violin skills at 3 in the morning. –SH

You play violin at 3 A.M?! –JW

I don't 'play' violin. I practice my violin skills. –SH

I do believe that the correct term is 'play'. –JW

I do believe that I can call it whatever I like. Have you discovered who I am, by the way? –JW

Maybe. –JW

Sherlock's face grew hot.

Are you serious? –SH

Perhaps, maybe, probably… -JW

Yes or no? –SH

Yes. –JW

Okay- so who am I? –SH

Your name is Sherlock Holmes, isn't it? –JW

Perhaps, maybe, probably. –SH

Yes or no? –JW

Sherlock chuckled. Oh well.

Yes. –SH

I knew it! –JW

How did you find out? –SH

You'll know soon enough. –JW

Before he could figure out that ominous message, Sherlock heard someone at the door. Roommate.

Sorry, I have to go- bye! –SH

Sherlock closed his computer, standing up and eyeing the door warily. It creaked as it opened, slowly... and revealed the person behind it.

It was a teenager, wearing a warm-looking jumper. His hair was sandy in its color, and he held a phone in his hand.

"Hey." He said, extending his hand. "My name's John Watson. How are you?"

He glanced at the phone in John's hand, then up at him. John was smirking just a bit. Sherlock's face was blank as a sheet of paper.

"I have trouble falling asleep sometimes." John said. "Nightmares, you know. Someone told me that there was someone looking for a roommate, who played violin at night. That sounds like something nice to wake up to, don't you think?"

Sherlock gaped.

"Brilliant theory you came up with the other day, by the way." He said, face breaking into a smile. "You're pretty smart. I don't think anyone appreciates that. Can I come in, by the way?"

Sherlock didn't have any words, so he just nodded. John came in, looking around.

"This place is really a mess. I could help c-"

Suddenly, though, Sherlock's arms were around him.

"Uh-" John stammered.

"You don't know how long I've waited for someone to say that." He heard Sherlock say.

"What, that this place is a mess?"

"No."

"Come on, let's sit down so I can properly introduce myself. I brought some tea from the cafeteria."


End file.
